Sessions Coffee Talk: The Brazilian
by iyimgrace
Summary: A short little fic, Sex in the City Style with the girls sitting around the cafeteria table at PPTH having girl talk. Set in the Sessions Universe. Rated M for Mature themes.


Sessions: Coffee Talk, The Brazilian

_A/N: So, I had this little idea after I wrote some of the girl talk scenes in my Sessions story but didn't get around to putting the words to word processor until now. I saw those scenes as similar to the brunch scenes in _Sex and the City_. I thought maybe I'd do a series of shorts based on the girl talk around the table in the cafeteria for shits and giggles. They take place in the Sessions Universe so if you're unfamiliar with that here's a little blurb…Cuddy's with Wilson, Thirteen is bisexual but starting a relationship with Foreman, Cameron is still with Chase and Cate (South Pole Doc) is back and with our favorite grumpy doc, House. And really, if you haven't read it, go read Sessions… it's a fun ride! Enjoy!_

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"So I'm thinking about getting a Brazilian bikini wax before we go to Jamaica, " Cameron said taking a spoonful of her fat-free blueberry flavored yogurt.

Cate winced, so did Cuddy and Thirteen laughed.

"What?" Cameron asked licking her spoon. "Have any of you done it?"

"I've done it, " Cate said.

Cuddy sipped her tea. "I've done it too."

"What's it like, " the blonde doctor asked curiously.

"The first time is nerve racking, " Cate said.

"It's on par with the gyno, " Cuddy told her.

"It's hot, " Thirteen said and then rolled her eyes when everyone stared at her. "What? I'm not gonna lie…"

"Why do you want to get one?" Cate asked.

"Because, I figured it'd be a little surprise for Chase, " she said with an embarrassed little smile. "And then I wouldn't have to worry about shaving."

"Chase will love it, " Thirteen said with certainty.

"I don't get what is so 'hot' about it, " Cuddy said. "It makes you feel all clean but I think it makes you look like you're twelve again."

"It's a clean landing strip, " Thirteen said.

"It does make oral sex more enticing, " Cate said and then looked around at the eyes staring at her. "Not that I've performed it, " she amended. "It's incentive for them to be more into it."

"She's right, there's less hair in the teeth, " Thirteen said earning a collective groan from her companions. "Well, it's true."

"When was the last time you did it?" Cameron asked.

"I do it when I go on vacation or for special occasions, " Cate said with a little smile.

"Have you done it for House?" Cuddy asked with interest as a response to her telltale smile.

Cate smirked. "Yeah…"

Cameron's eyes widened and Cuddy's mouth dropped open. Thirteen smirked and her eyes twinkled.

"What'd he say?"

"Did he go absolutely nuts?"

"Oh my…"

Cate chuckled and sipped her coffee. "It was a surprise, I didn't tell him. And yes, he did go nuts… when he took off my panties. He…" she shuddered a little.

"And?" Thirteen prompted.

"Well, " Cameron begged.

Cuddy raised a finely arched eyebrow.

"And it was the best orgasm I've had in quite a while, " she said with a wistful smile remembering how fantastic it was. Her cheeks turned red and she had to sip another gulp of coffee to wet her dry mouth. "Not that they all don't rock my world. But, hot damn…"

Cuddy giggled and took out her blackberry. "I think I'm going to have to make an appointment. James is good but it doesn't hurt to up the ante."

Cate laughed. "If you do it, you need to go to Marta at Spa du Jour, she's from Brazil."

"A Brazilian giving a Brazilian, that sounds logical, " Cameron said. "Does it hurt?"

Cuddy laughed. "Does it hurt? They rip the hair off your vulva, it doesn't tickle!"

"And you have to spread your cheeks so they can wax your butthole, " Thirteen said eliciting a pained grimace from Cameron.

"I don't know if I can do that, " Cameron said.

Thirteen scoffed. "Please, you can't someone's finger in your butt, you're a doctor for crying out loud!"

"It's usually my finger in the butt, not the other way around, " Cameron objected.

"Oh, it sounds worse than it really is, " Cate said.

"You get your eyebrows waxed all the time, if you can stand that, you can probably stand a Brazilian, " Cuddy told her. "It's not any worse than that."

"I just don't think I can have some stranger touch my… butthole, " the blonde doctor winced.

"Have you had a rectal at the gyno?" Cate asked.

Cameron frowned. "Yeah, and that was horrible."

Cate shrugged. "It's not as bad as that."

Thirteen picked at her bagel. "The wax is warm and the butt part isn't as bad as the front where all of the serious hair is. Oh yeah, and you can have a star cut into the landing strip."

Cameron made a horrified face. "Why would I want to do that?"

Cuddy rolled her eyes, "It's for porn stars and strippers, you don't have to go that extreme."

Thirteen stuck her tongue out at her. "Don't be jealous…"

"It's worth the pain and embarrassment, " Cate chuckled, "if not for the reaction from Chase, then for the fact that you don't have to shave your hoo hoo the entire time you're on vacation. That alone makes it worth the money."

"How much does it cost, " Cameron asked.

"Marta is $65.00, " Cate said.

Cameron nearly choked on her yogurt. "$65.00 to have someone rip hair out of your butt? Good God!"

"At what price beauty, " Cuddy said placing her blackberry up to her ear. "Yes, hello. I'd like to make an appointment for a Brazilian with Marta…"

Thirteen laughed. "The orgasm thing sold her…"

Cate laughed. "Just do it, I swear you won't regret it. Neither will Chase."

Cameron rolled her eyes and cracked under the peer pressure. "Ask if they have another appointment for me, " she said to Cuddy who smiled brightly at her.

"You are gonna be so hot, he won't be able to keep his hands off you, " Thirteen said.

"And then you're going to have to come back and share every dirty little detail, " Cate said.

Cameron blushed and made the appointment. If Cate could spice up the already hot sex she was having with House then, Cameron and Chase could stand a little heat in that department, as well. She didn't want to be the Charlotte of the group. Even tough she really was.


End file.
